Value
by Spaghetti Soysauce
Summary: He never knew that he had to feel this kind of pain in his life. Drabble, slight spoilers.  Vayne x Jess


**A/N: **This is my first time to write a sad fic. But I'm proud of it. This is my second OTP, the first one being Roxis-Pamela. Yeah. And I'm proud of it!

Summary: He never knew that he had to feel this kind of pain in his life. Drabble, slight spoilers. |Vayne x Jess|

Oh… I hope this drabble isn't that… er, sloppy.

Disclaimer: Spaghetti does not own MK, of course.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe the sight that he had to bear.<p>

As the pink-haired maiden fell on the ground, unmoving, he felt a sharp ping; a sharp ping that ached him so much.

He never knew that he had to feel this kind of pain in his life.

He couldn't describe it. It was like the same pain he felt when Sulpher died in front of him. But yet, this pain was different. It was deeper, and it struck more to him. It felt like everything was taken from him. He couldn't describe it, since all these emotions just flew into him, making him vulnerable.

Why did it feel like everything was taken from him when one thing was only taken from him?

Was this what they called 'love'?

He never understood said emotion. He couldn't understand why Nikki's fanboys were so head-over-heels for her. He couldn't understand the love of the Fallen Lover, much less the other monsters, towards Pamela. He couldn't understand why… Was he just incapable of understanding it, or was he just meant not to understand it?

He never knew the difference of love and friendship.

Of course, the bond he had with the workshop was friendship, and nothing more. But yet, he was still curious; what does it mean to love? Is it shown towards actions? Mere words? Fancy, expensive presents? Romantic dates? Fragrant flowers? Moonlight dances? Whatever it was, he really wanted to understand.

"_You are the only one who can tell yourself what love means. No one else. Everyone… They have their own definitions of what love is."_

That's what Sulpher told him when he asked out of mere curiosity. He assured to himself that someday, he would obtain the answers.

But why? Why now? Why at this time, he was forced to absorb the answer? He felt vulnerable and useless as he stared at the lifeless girl's body.

If this was what they called 'love', he certainly felt it wholeheartedly.

He remembered the first time they met; the time wherein he decided to roam around with this strange companion. She was rather cheerful, the type to cheer up those around her, and a kind, smart girl.

He remembered the time he revealed that she had a streak of making explosions, and was rather forced to help her clean up. She, at that time, was so carefree he couldn't help but worry.

He remembered the time when she rather went a little too far with her explosion streak, and he was forced to clean with her once more. He was worried at that time; since she revealed to him if she was kicked out of the academy, she would be in jail. Definitely, he wouldn't want that to happen.

Then… He learned something very important about her; that she was sickly, and doesn't have that much time left in the world. He felt something twitch… he wasn't that okay with her accepting the fact so easily. It felt so wrong…

Finally, he decided to state his opinions to her, but it turned out to become an argument. He failed to say the right words to make her understand, thus she burst out that she never knew him, and then she ran away. Thinking that everything, maybe, would be fine later on, he decided to return; return to where his classmates and teacher were.

Yet, he realized there was something off. She wasn't there. After pointing it out to his teacher, he rushed off to find her, worried that something had happened to her. Indeed, by the time he found her, she was lying on the ground, and he feared that he would be too late. He carried her body, and headed immediately to his teacher. On the way, he prayed that she would be safe.

He was reassured when Melanie told him she would be fine. Hearing that their friend collapsed, the rest of the team headed towards the infirmary and waited for her to wake. Once she was awake, the team felt reassured that she was okay. Before he left, she called out to him.

That's when she decided to apologize to him; and everything was resolved. He was very glad… She was okay, and they were friends… once more.

He finally decided that it was time that the team had to know about her condition. At first, they were annoyed for he had not mentioned it to them before, but they ignored it and decided to help out in making a cure for her.

And thus, he made a promise… A promise to cure her.

That was just two days ago, and now…

He trembled with sadness. Why did Ms. Isolde have to do that…? She didn't have much time left, yet she had to take it sooner! Why…?

She had done nothing! Nothing at all to deserve her life to be taken away… taken away permanently.

He realized as well, that he was the reason she died.

Why couldn't he have taken her place? She didn't deserve to die!

He found himself crying. As his tears fell, the pain just kept on oozing, and it burned him.

"No… This… this can't…" He stared at her. She was not breathing, her pink tresses covering her face, which usually had a sunny smile every time she faced him. Yet now… She could not make an expression as she lay on the floor, killed suddenly without warning.

"I killed her. I'm sure of it." He clenched his fists tightly at his teacher's statement.

"…Why…? T-this… this can't…" He mumbled, tears flowing down more than ever.

He grieved; for he knew he couldn't save her. He grieved; for he wasn't even able to fulfill his promise to her.

And in the midst of sadness... That's when his counterpart told him to wish.

"_You never really know the value of one in your life until they disappear…"_

* * *

><p>…Okay, I didn't know what came over me. Augh, I feel terrible.<p>

I hope I got my facts right on Jess's chara quests. I forgot Vayne's dialogue when after Isolde's statement, so I just, um, invented something…

No, I was not listening to Khemia's OST while typing this. It could've made it worse…

Do you think this drabble is sloppy or anything...? I think it is...

Reviews are appreciated! Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
